The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Voltage regulators or voltage converters are electrical devices that transform a voltage at a first level into a voltage at a second level. The voltage regulators may be used as a power source to convert a voltage at a high level to a voltage at a lower level. For example, these converters act as a power supply controller to operate circuits in a smart lighting including LED drivers, sensors, switches, or many other applications.